


What Could Have Been

by sitswithcats



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Young Veins
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8271167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitswithcats/pseuds/sitswithcats
Summary: Ryan takes Dottie for a walk in the park and sees Jon with his wife and daughter. He thinks about what could have been if they never broke up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is really short but it was a requested fic so i wrote it, Sorry if its super bad lmao

“Come on Dottie, you’ve been sniffing at that rock for like five minutes, it’s time to go.” Ryan tugs on his dog's leash gently, trying to get her to move. 

Dottie looks up when she feels her leash being tugged at and lets herself be dragged away from the spot she spent so long sniffing. 

He takes her back onto the path and they continue to walk around the park. Ryan keeps Dottie close to himself, not wanting her to wander off again, being careful when other dogs pass by. 

He’s just about to turn back to go home when he hears a small child’s giggle, and a familiar laughter to follow. He looks up and sees a little blonde girl, only a few years old, jumping onto a man’s lap. Ryan steps closer, straying off the path onto the grass, putting a hand on a tree's trunk to gaze past it, trying to get a good look of the man, thinking he looks familiar. The man turns his head just a bit and it finally clicks in Ryan's head.

His eyes widen and he whispers, “Jon Walker.” To himself.

Ryan’s hand tightens on Dottie’s leash. She has now laid down, resting her head on her paws as she waits for Ryan to start walking again. He stands frozen, unable to take his eyes off of them.

Jon is laying on his back, his daughter in his lap patting his stomach while giggling. His wife, Cassie, sits next to them, cross legged, leaning on a picnic basket and smiling at her husband and daughter.

As Ryan watches the three of them, sitting on the red checkered blanket as a family, he can’t help but think about what kind of relationship they could have had if they never broke up all those years ago.

If they never had that fight that ended it all for them. If The Young Veins stayed together instead of splitting up to go on a ‘hiatus’.  If Ryan stopped Jon from ever dating Cassie to begin with.

Would they have lasted long enough to get married, stayed together long enough to adopt or get a surrogate for their own child, have their own picnics on sunday mornings like Jon and Cassie are having now. Could they have been their own family.

Ryan gets lost in his little daydream, leaning on the tree’s long trunk, thinking about what could have been.

\---

_ “Okay little guy, open up.” Ryan feeds a spoonful of applesauce into his son’s mouth. “Aaaaaoumph.” Ryan makes the noises and opens his mouth to encourage his boy.  _

_ Jon laughs watching him, “you look ridiculous.” _

_ “Hey, it’s the only way to get him to open his mouth.” Ryan defends himself, acting offended, but he’s smiling. _

_ Jon leans over and kisses him softly, “You’re cute when you do it, ridiculous, but cute.” _

_ Ryan smiles and presses his lips back gently until Jon yelps into his mouth. They pull back and Jon untangles their son’s hand from his beard.  _

_ “That hurts,” he whines a bit, rubbing the spot where he pulled. _

_ Ryan only laughs, “it’s a sign, Jonny, time to shave the beard. It had a good run.” _

_ “No, you love my beard.” _

_ “I did, but it’s too long now, and getting unruly.” _

_ “It looks amazing.” _

_ “It looks like a birds nest, and your hair is too long too. You’re thirty one years old it’s time to let it all go.” Ryan says, spooning more applesauce in their son’s mouth. _

_ “I am not shaving, nor will I cut my hair,” Jon presses the tip of his index finger to Ryan’s button nose.  _

\---

Ryan’s daydream is interrupted by a loud, high pitched giggle, coming from Jon’s daughter.

He shakes his head to get his thoughts out, frowning at himself for daydreaming for so long, about something unattainable. He lets himself look for a bit longer, watching how in love Jon is with Cassie, how he interacts with his daughter, how they’re the kind of family he never had, and never will have.

Ryan turns around quickly when he sees Jon about to look his way. He tugs on Dottie’s leash gently, getting her to sit up. He walks away from his hiding spot behind the tree, Dottie trotting beside him.

\---

“What are you looking at, honey?” Cassie asks her husband, taking their daughter from his lap to her own.

“Nothing, just thought I saw an old friend.” Jon says quietly, eyes lingering on the tree where Ryan was standing behind before turning back to his family.

**Author's Note:**

> ye i know its depressing im not a fan of how Jon and Ryan dont talk anymore, at least not publicly anyway  
> Please leave a comment and kudos its the only thing that keeps me going   
> My tumblr is sitswithcats.tumblr.com send me an ask or pm if you have a prompt (no songfics please) sorry if it takes forever im in college now and its taking a tole on my entire life


End file.
